


Тиран и миляга

by kurizakusturiza



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Hippie references, Humor, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker Switched Places, Prince Luke, and other references, leia skywalker - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: Из Люка вышел так себе пацифист: он вырос на Татуине. Из Леи получился так себе воин: ее воспитывали дипломаты. А что, если бы все было наоборот? (автор балуется, как обычно)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Пока Бейл и Оби-Ван думали, что делать с близнецами, Йода решил побаловаться с вероятностями — просто на всякий случай. И увидел нечто, вызвавшее в нем смутное беспокойство.

— На свою мать девочка похожей вырастет очень, м-м-м. Дружили, сенатор, вы с ней, подозрительно будет это. 

Бейл, с легким отвращением представив, как к маленькой копии сенатора Амидалы в белоснежных одеждах наследницы Альдераана склоняется император Палпатин и с улыбкой педофила спрашивает «как тебя зовут, деточка?» — пожал плечами, соглашаясь.

— Ладно. Мальчик, так мальчик.

***

Асока Тано по старой дружбе помогла Бейлу с его одаренным приемным сыном: научила закрываться так, что Люк мог спрятаться посреди комнаты, медитациям для усидчивости и навыкам самообороны. А все остальное время, пока она скрывалась на Альдераане, они с кронпринцем гоняли на спидерах и играли в лазер-таг. 

Очень милый мальчик, резюмировала она Оби-Вану при встрече. Чем-то Учителя смутно напоминает (тут Кеноби похолодел, ведь Асока была не в курсе, что Энакин завел детей), но такой лапочка и зайчик — даже комаров не убивает, называя это бессмысленным насилием. 

Оби-Ван на это только тяжко вздохнул. Лею не пришлось учить щитам: она делала это инстинктивно, еще лет с двух. И это было проблемой.

Если затих Люк, значит мальчик сидит себе спокойно, играет во всякие нешумные игры. Если затихла Лея, значит Лея где-то шкодит. А если она еще и щиты подняла, то жди беды.

После того, как Лею чуть не сцапали тускены, когда она захотела покататься на бантах, Оби-Ван, обнаружив у себя очень много новых седых волос, с благословения Ларсов (тоже изрядно поседевших за ночь), научил девочку паре старых джедайских трюков. Майнд-трик был бесполезен против тех же тодарианцев, зато отлично работал на тускенах, а экстра-быстрое приручение скотины (самому Оби-Вану дававшееся через пень-колоду) снижало вероятность того, что Лею задерет какая-нибудь местная фауна, когда она снова пойдет искать приключений на свою задницу.

Оби-Ван знал, что Лея была вся в своего папашу: вспыльчивая и злопамятная. Он подозревал, что если скажет ей что-нибудь вроде «Дарт Вейдер предал и убил твоего отца», то этим гарантированно подпишет либо ей, либо своему бывшему ученику смертный приговор (может, у Леи и не получилось бы его зарезать, но она бы определенно сложила буйную головушку, отчаянно пытаясь), и молчал в тряпочку. Однако фамильное скайуокеровское чувство (часто весьма извращенной) справедливости и потребность превратить что-нибудь в фарш требовали выхода.

В пятнадцать лет Лея использовала экстра-быстрое приручение скотины на крайт-драконе. Она назвала его Зубастик. 

Стащив у любимого дяди пару бластеров, Лея оседлала Зубастика и направилась во дворец Джаббы Хатта. 

Оби-Ван как раз выбрался в Мос-Айсли, чтобы послушать местные сплетни и выпить, когда в кантину ввалился родианец из местных «шестерок» с воплем:

— Народ! Джабба сдох!

— Оба. Ну и фиаско, мы что теперь под Граккусом ходить будем?

— Его завалила ШКОЛЬНИЦА НА КРАЙТ-ДРАКОНЕ!

Оби-Ван подавился кумысом. Он прекрасно понял, что это за школьница. 

***

Покойную Амидалу первые несколько лет в сенате за глаза называли «любимой игрушкой Палпатина», потому что стоило канцлеру напеть ей в уши что-нибудь красивое, она тут же загоралась ИДЕЕЙ и шла созывать народ под свои знамена. Спустя какое-то время она просекла фишку, сдружилась с Мон Мотмой и Бейлом Органой, и уже вполне осознанно агитировала за пати пацифистов, чем Палпатина начала неимоверно раздражать. Жизнь ей сохраняло только то, что с ее посильной помощью старый ситх планировал сманить Избранного на Темную сторону Силы — ну так оно этим и закончилось, и Палпатин наконец-то вздохнул спокойно: у остального состава делегации Двух Тысяч с инстинктом самосохранения все было в порядке, так что они с самого преобразования Республики в Империю прятались по углам и старались не отсвечивать в прессе. 

А затем вице-король Органа ушел на пенсию, и его место в сенате занял малолетний кронпринц Альдераана. Оппозиция в сенате Палпатина слегка раздражала, а Амидала при жизни откровенно бесила. Но этот пацан был в сто раз хуже!

На своей первой весенней сессии в сенате принц Люк предпринял попытку протащить закон о легализации спайса на территории Галактической Империи. И ведь так красиво заливал, шельмец, что ему только двух голосов не хватило для принятия закона, а ведь Палпатин еще во времена Республики баловался вбросами. Конфликта с хаттами, к счастью, удалось избежать (бюджет Империи был, простите, не резиновый), а принца Люка контрабандисты, наркоторговцы и отбросы всех мастей теперь настолько активно не любили, что королева Альдераана запретила сыночке даже думать о полетах в сторону Внешнего кольца. 

Потусовавшись некоторое время в Центральном Имперском (бывшем Корусантском) Университете, принц нашел себе сподвижников-пацифистов. Целую неделю Палпатина преследовало предчувствие надвигающейся мелкой пакости. 

В черном плаще с кровавым подбоем, шаркающей кавалерийской походкой, ранним утром четырнадцатого числа весеннего месяца Телона в крытую колоннаду между двумя крыльями Императорского дворца вышли Их Ситхское Величество, Дарт Сидиус... Пакостью, которую он смутно ждал всю неделю, оказалась огромная демонстрация из разномастного молодняка, собранная лично принцем Люком на площади у дворца. 

Толпа источала разномастные эмоции, присущие кореллианской джедайской секте, от которых у Императора тут же страшно заболела голова. 

— Вейдер. Почему ты их до сих пор не разогнал? 

— Забавная вышла ситуация, — пробасил любимый ученик. 

— Забавная? — зловеще переспросил Палпатин.

— Демонстранты не расходятся из идейных соображений, а пятьсот первый их не выгоняет, потому что эти патлатые бездельники кормят их печеньем. 

Палпатин мрачно наблюдал, как главный патлатый бездельник, Органа, с голографическим транспарантом над головой, рассовывает в дула бластеров цветы, и медленно свирепел. Надпись на транспаранте гласила: «Бомбить ради мира, ебаться ради девственности».

— В СИБ этого сопляка, на допрос. Пусть расскажет про папочкины шашни с этим их Альянсом Повстанцев.

— Так мы уже, — с готовностью ответил Вейдер. 

— Тогда почему он все еще разгуливает на свободе? — прошипел Палпатин. 

Вейдер нашел на датападе видео допроса, и спустя минуту Император имел сомнительное удовольствие лицезреть пронзительно трагичное выражение на смазливом, почти детском лице принца Люка. 

— О чем вы, господа? Терроризм в борьбе с диктатурой не имеет смысла! В этой ужасной гонке не бывает победителей, зато страдают миллионы разумных!

Палпатин откинул датапад за спину и эффектно, не глядя, испепелил его молнией. 

— Я говорил, что бойцам зарплаты поднять надо. А теперь вот, пожалуйста — продаются за печеньки, — с отчетливым намеком сказал Вейдер.

Было у Императора ощущение, что любимый ученик над ним издевается.

— Взялись же эти любители извращенно понятой истины на мою голову...

— Истина в том, Учитель, что у вас болит голова, — проницательно заметил Вейдер, выуживая из отделения на поясе пузырек таблеток от мигрени. — Они громкие, но безобидные, и совершенно нелепые. И, в отличие от пресловутого Альянса Повстанцев, не доставляют никаких проблем. 

— Мару Джейд и Слай Мур ко мне. И… — Палпатин присмотрелся к самой гуще демонстрации, прямо под большим голо-транспарантом «занимайтесь любовью, а не войной», и пробормотал: — Они там что, оргию устроили?

— А, действительно, — подтвердил Вейдер, и теперь Палпатин даже сквозь вокодер слышал в его голосе веселье. — Сейчас это называется модным словом «перфоманс».

— …пошел вон отсюда.

— Как пожелаете, Учитель!

***

Хан мирно сиживал с Лэндо в кабаке, и они играли в сабакк, как в старые добрые времена. Хан ставил часть денег за последний заказ, которые так и не пришлось отдавать Джаббе, и показывал головидео со своей новой зазнобой, Леей, Разбивающей Оковы Матерью Крайт-драконов. 

То, что на видео Лея выковыривала из зубов своего питомца чью-то берцовую кость, Лэндо проигнорировал. Единственным вопросом было…

— Это сколько ей лет?

— Шестнадцать, — покаялся Хан.

— Что за дичь, приятель? Ей шестнадцать, тебе двадцать восемь.

— Я знаю, что звучит хуже, — проворчал Хан. — Не двадцать восемь, а два года до тридцати. 

— Ты все еще страдаешь по Ки’ре? — хмыкнул Лэндо, оглаживая бородку. 

— С баобаба рухнул? У меня же девушка есть, — недоуменно сказал Хан, махнув рукой в сторону головидео.

— Встречаться со школьницей — это и называется страдать по бывшей, — категорично отрезал Лэндо. — Ты с ней спал?

— Жду возраста согласия. Лея, может, и крышует весь Татуин со своим Зубастиком, но я чту уголовный кодекс. 

— С каких пор ты чтишь… — начал посмеиваться Лэндо, а затем до него дошло. — В каком смысле крышует?

— С тех пор, как познакомился с ее пугающим джедайским дядюшкой. 

— Ч… в какое дерьмо ты вляпался?

Тем временем на головидео Хан из-за кадра сказал «детка, тебе помочь?» на что получил сварливое «не прекратишь звать меня деткой — я начну звать тебя педобиром». А затем Лея посмотрела в камеру своим коронным взглядом «ты щас умрешь». 

— Чудо, правда? — ослепительно улыбнулся Хан. 

Лэндо посмотрел на него с оттенком легкой жалости и нежно, как больному, сказал:

— Я подарю вам плеточку на свадьбу.


	2. Chapter 2

— Помогите мне, Лорд Вейдер, вы моя единственная надежда, — пропищал голос Мары Джейд из комлинка. 

— Что у тебя? — мрачно протянул Вейдер, зловеще постукивая дюрастиловыми пальцами по приборной панели своего спидера: дорогой Учитель наконец-то прекратил совокуплять ему мозг и разрешил отправиться обратно на Опустошитель, кошмарить офицеров, так что он и минуты лишней не планировал задерживаться на нежно ненавидимой планете-мегаполисе.

— Я провалила задание.

— Мир праху твоему, — ровно ответил Вейдер.

— Всегда любила ваше искрометное чувство юмора, милорд! — ехидно отбила Джейд. — Я в камере предварительного заключения в отделе нравов, внесите за меня залог, пожалуйста.

— Майнд-трик тебе на что, убогая?

— Не подействовал. Помогите, очень вас прошу!

***

_за два часа до этого_

Задание было простое до неприличия: поймать бесившего Их Величество парня на горячем. 

Люк Органа часто зависал в студенческих кабаках в поисках новых сподвижников своей пацифистской секты, так что Мара планировала создать пару компрометирующих ситуаций, скурить с принцем косячок, а там миньоны Слай Мур засняли бы это с разных ракурсов и слили во все соцсети. 

Все шло замечательно. Мара спровадила подальше приятелей принца. Флиртовала и изображала восхищение его персоной так, что все столичные мастера пикапа аплодировали бы стоя. Органа, хоть и "морозился" вербально, ерзал на месте и очаровательно краснел — Мара видела, что ему нравится. Но только она подумала, что пора бы предложить принцу "дунуть", как он подозвал дроида и попросил какой-то "ангельский" коктейль, показав свое удостоверение. 

Через три минуты в кабак приехала полиция, и дроид-бартендер указал стражам порядка на их столик.

Органу вывели на улицу, а Маре... предъявили обвинение в сексуальных домогательствах и попытке совращения несовершеннолетнего, зачитали ее права и надели наручники.

Принц стоял у одного из полицейских спидеров, кутался в одеяло и дрожал, отвечая на вопросы.

— Серьезно? — высоким, гнусавым голосом высказала свое возмущение Мара. 

— Простите! — пискнул мелкий принц (буквально мелкий, он был ниже Мары почти на голову).

— А ну цыц! — сказала ей родианка со значком сержанта, начиная обыскивать ее карманы.

— Спокойно, пацан, просто покажи, где она тебя трогала, — размеренно проговорил полицейский, записывавший показания Органы. 

Тот покраснел до оттенка Мон Каламари, спрятал лицо в ладонях и взвыл.

— Ай, ситхова мать, где психолог?! Два раза уже вызывали!

Тем временем родианка все-таки нашла спайс. 

— А вот и статья за хранение, тут грамма полтора!

Органа из-под одеяла возмутился:

— Так вы хотели меня накурить? Я писал закон о легализации, чтобы помочь наркозависимым, а не чтобы курить самому!

Мара мстительно, напоказ облизала губы, и Органа полностью исчез в одеяле. 

— Вези ее в отделение!

***

Может, миньоны Слай Мур и не преуспели в порче репутации принца Люка, но зато они смогли создать его пати пацифистов образ бесполезных, грязных бездельников. Люк из-за этого очень печалился. Его отец, Бейл, тем временем печалился еще больше: любимый сын и наследник считал Альянс, дело всей его жизни, кучкой террористов.

А потом на принца Люка вышел Гален Эрсо...

***

Лея исполнила детскую мечту своего отца: освободила рабов Татуина. Лея исполнила мечту Оби-Вана Кеноби об идеальном ученике: она не заглядывалась на симпатичных сенаторов (а контрабандиста Соло так обласкивала словами, что сам Оби-Ван от такого давно забился бы в какую-нибудь пещеру на всю оставшуюся жизнь, но Соло, кажется, был мазохистом), не гоняла на спидерах как гребаный маньяк, исправно медитировала перед сном (чтобы лучше спать, вообще-то, но ладно), а полюбившийся ей Атару отрабатывала до полной чистоты исполнения, пусть для этого и пришлось разобрать старый меч ее папеньки на запчасти — Энакин еще в бытность падаваном был той еще каланчой. 

Сама Лея мечтала о высоком: клонировать себя, посадить своих клонов во все политические и силовые структуры, чтобы коррупция была побеждена сразу же, а сама она правила бы галактикой. Палпатин хотел подобного ради власти и влияния, тогда как Лея желала справедливости. Эх, жаль, что крайт-драконы в космос не летают! Особенно большие, как Зубастик. 

Империи было по большей части пофигу, что там творится на дальних рубежах, пока хатты не борзели и сотрудничали при случае. Вот только, когда Лея скинула Джаббу, поставки разнообразного добра с Татуина на строительство Звезды Смерти прекратились, Кренник написал соответствующую кляузу, и Вейдер, по "счастливой" случайности ошивавшийся в секторе Арканис, с ворчанием и проклятиями полетел решать вопрос. 

Оби-Ван не почувствовал, кто ступил на татуинский песочек: Лея готовилась к выпускным экзаменам и упросила его выгулять Зубастика вместо нее. Малыш проголодался, сказала она. Пусть погадит подальше от дома, сказала она. Зубастик послушал "мамочку" и радостно унесся в сторону пустошей, утаскивая за собой болтавшегося на поводке Оби-Вана под его совершенно не мужественный визг.

***

— Добрый день, — пробасил Вейдер, с легким удивлением оглядывая тронный зал во дворце Джаббы, теперь напоминавший помесь приемных покоев, столовой и, как ни странно, детской: на стене висел голо-постер с героями одного популярного анимационного сериала, а на одном из столов была стопка школьных датападов. Один из датападов держала в руках школьница, явно занимавшаяся домашкой, пока ее не отвлек Вейдер с отрядом штурмовиков. — Взрослые дома есть? Кто здесь главный?

В Мос-Айсли народ говорил, что на Татуине теперь командует "Великая драконья мать", чтобы это ни значило, и что она заняла дворец свергнутого Джаббы Хатта.

— Здрасьте, — хмуро ответила девочка. Ей было лет четырнадцать, может шестнадцать, а ростом она была от силы метра полтора. А еще она была сильно похожа на Падме в юности, но Вейдер уже давно не питал иллюзий: внешность у его покойной супруги была, что называется, "шпионская", что позволяло ей в свое время с легкостью нанимать служанок-двойников. — Я главная. Лея Каср Алсуласил умм Танин.

Вот же пафоса в малявке: хватило на целое погоняло на древнетатуинском, как у царей дохаттовской эпохи. Разбившая цепи драконья мать, значит?

— Ты, — Вейдер склонил голову и упер кулаки в бока. 

— Я. А вы что-то хотели? — ответила наглая шмакодявка, копируя его позу. 

— Сделать Джаббе втык за задержку поставок, но нашел я почему-то только тебя, — с легкой угрожающей ноткой протянул Вейдер. 

— Джабба уже давно стал драконьим калом, — фыркнула пигалица. — Договаривайтесь с профсоюзами, только не забудьте про десятипроцентный налог в фонд Засухи. А не договоритесь — придется вам уйти ни с чем, я на них давить не буду. — Девчонка гордо подняла голову, и вдруг действительно стала похожа не на школьницу, а на "великую мать" чего-нибудь. — У нас, на Татуине, рабства нет!

Двадцать лет назад, услышав такое, джедай Энакин Скайуокер бы радостно возрыдал. 

Дарт Вейдер, бессердечный карающий меч Императора, просто пришел в на удивление благостное расположение духа и вполне вежливо попросил у Крайт-Драконьей Матери актуальный список профсоюзов Татуина. Лея список предоставила. 

— И все-таки, — не удержался Вейдер, — почему "мать драконов"?

Девочка удивленно моргнула, словно у нее спросили что-то больно очевидное, и ответила:

— Потому что у меня есть большой крайт-дракон. Желаю вам никогда с ним не встретиться. 

Уже рассылая штурмовиков по профсоюзам Татуина, Вейдер вдруг почувствовал присутствие старого врага. Ну как присутствие — Оби-Ван забил на щиты, и Вейдера снесло паникой: бывший учитель был уверен, что сейчас умрет.

_И ПОЧЕМУ Я СОГЛАСИЛСЯ ЧЕРТОВА ЗВЕРЮГА ТВОЮ МАТЬ БАКЭ-ДЗОРИ ТЕБЕ В Ж..._

Вейдер был уверен, что при случае теперь вполне может сделать из Кеноби мясной салат, но у него не было нездоровых иллюзий: не мог Кеноби испытывать страх в отношении человека, которому когда-то сопли вытирал. И чувствовать в Силе его ужас... это было приятно.

Значит, бывший учитель пошел в услужение Крайт-Драконьей Матери, теперь выгуливает ее зверушку, при его-то скромных способностях в приручении скотины, и периодически падает бородатой мордой в крайт-драконье дерьмо.

_АААААА НЕЕЕЕТ Я ЖИТЬ ХОЧУ!_

У штурмовиков из пятьсот первого выдался очень странный день. Сначала новым диктатором Татуина оказалась школьница, а потом босс, у которого было аномально радужное настроение, сыграл с местной шпаной в виртуальные гоночки, не стал душить (до смерти) главу профсоюза рудокопов, который уперся рогом и цену сбивать отказывался, радостно оборжал вывеску "Профсоюз проституток", да еще и весь день насвистывал мотивчик старых матерных куплетов времен Клонических Войн себе под вокодер. 

***

Мама запрещала Люку даже думать о том, чтобы соваться на дальние рубежи, но дело было серьезное. Они с Эрсо планировали это два года. Проект "Звезда Смерти" должен был стать достоянием общественности. Легкий крейсер принца довольно долго висел над Ниду, пока скачивались чертежи, так что ближе к концу его все-таки засекли. 

Господин Галактика, акула голонета, который обещал распространить информацию везде, чтобы любой отшельник был в курсе, ждал их в своем логове техноманьяка на Кристофсисе, но Люк туда катастрофически не успевал: у Татуина их все-таки взяли на абордаж. 

Припомнив, что Татуин был той редкой планетой, где с него не хотели снять скальп за так и не принятый закон о легализации спайса, Люк загрузил чертежи в своего старого астродроида и отправил его к Драконьей Матери, у которой, по словам отца, теперь служил генерал Кеноби.

А потом Люка, конечно же, нашли штурмовики. 

Экипаж крейсера состоял по большей части из студентов-недоучек из пацифистской тусовки, потому что мало кто готов был соблюдать установленное Люком правило, запрещавшее проносить бластеры на борт, так что сопротивления как такового никто не оказал, и все уже стояли у стены основного коридора со скованными за спиной руками. 

— На Кессель этих умников, — услышал Люк. — Наконец-то узнают, что такое труд на благо государства.

Его подвели к высокой черной фигуре, и Люк едва не поморщился: вот же повезло.

— Ваше Высочество, — гулко, зловеще сказал Вейдер. — Как дела у миз Джейд?

— Судебный запрет все еще в силе, так что мы переписываемся, — с кислой миной ответил Люк: по поводу скандала двухлетней давности его не подкалывал только ленивый.

Ну простите, он не хотел отдавать свой цветок первой встречной в занюханном кабаке. Они с Марой Джейд долго и самозабвенно ругались в суде, Люк сам не заметил, как увлекся, в конце концов забрал заявление, вот только судья уже успел выписать запрет: Мара не могла приближаться к Люку менее, чем на сто метров, в течение следующих четырех лет.

По крайней мере он за это время успел прибавить в росте.

— Где чертежи, которые вы получили с Ниду?

— Понятия не имею, о чем вы. Какое право вы имели захватывать мой корабль? Это частное судно, я член Галактического Сената! — сказал Люк со своим фирменным "меня расстраивает ваше аморальное поведение" лицом. 

— Что ж, вам следовало думать, прежде чем совершать государственную измену, — произнес Вейдер, и Люк похолодел. Он решительно не знал, как будет выбираться из этого дерьма. — Увести.


	3. Chapter 3

У Леи выдался очень странный день. Сначала джавы притащили к ней двух дроидов, которые хотели повидать Драконью Мать. Астродроид прокрутил ей сообщение от принца Люка, сенатора и персонажа бесконечных мемов, которого заочно не любил Соло — за давнюю попытку лишить его заработка. Принц Люк очень просил поспособствовать доставке дроида на Кристофсис, к Господину Галактика, потому что Империя достраивала Звезду Смерти, и ГАЛАКТИКА ДОЛЖНА БЫЛА ЗНАТЬ.

Лея подумала, что план какой-то больно хитровыебанный, и что опасную имперскую дуру проще взорвать, раз одну такую аж двадцать лет строили. Но оно и понятно, все знали, кто в этой галактике главный противник насилия. 

Соло, до этого игравший с Беру, Беном и Чубаккой в сабакк, вслух понадеялся, что Их Высочество наконец-то расстреляют за все хорошее. И Лея решила его подколоть, чтобы жизнь медом не казалась. 

— Какое расточительство. Не, я думаю, надо спасти красавчика из лап имперцев. Влюбится в меня, упадет в мои объятия. — Соло возмущенно крикнул "эй!", Бен закашлялся. — Выйти замуж за принца легче, чем включить Татуин в состав Империи и войти в сенат в качестве царицы из захолустья. А там... — Лея погрозила в пространство кулаком. — Вот где они у меня будут!

Глаза у Бена были почти такими же, как когда Лея просила его выгулять Зубастика. 

— Лея, Лея, стой! Я очень надеюсь, что ты шутишь, тебе нельзя замуж за Люка Органу!

— Это почему? — спросила Лея, заранее немного оскорбившись. 

— Действительно, почему? — присоединилась к ней Беру. — По-твоему, наша Лея-кыз недостаточно хороша для принца?

— А Я, Я КАК ЖЕ?!

— Перебьешься, — ответила бессердечная Лея. 

— ЛЮК ОРГАНА — ТВОЙ БРАТ-БЛИЗНЕЦ! — зажмурившись, выпалил Бен. 

Немая сцена. Бен Кеноби сидит, закрыв лицо руками в ожидании бури, пока Чубакка подглядывает в его карты. Хан Соло глядит на старого джедая с незабвенным восторгом на лице. Беру Ларс смотрит на него же, вздернув бровь и зловеще постукивая пальцами по столу. На лице Леи отчетливо читается "какого хера". 

— Знаешь, Бен, — заговорила Беру. — Как только Оуэн узнает об этом, а он узнает — прости мой хаттский, но тебе придет... 

— Элиф аир аб тизак!

— ЛЕЯ!!!

— Это что за набуанское кино? "У тебя такое же родимое пятно, как у меня!" — Лею можно было понять, она была крайне возмущена.

— "Зитме и Гитме", только у одной член и яйца, — продемонстрировал Хан знание классики. 

И тут день стал еще страннее. Раздался звонок. Лея проверила голофон: у ворот вежливо ждали некие люди в белой броне. 

Хан был в розыске за дезертирство и контрабанду, а за генерала Кеноби до сих пор висела награда в десять миллионов имперских кредитов, так что Лея сделала им ручкой, чтобы свалили с глаз долой вместе с дроидами, села в свое тронное кресло и приготовилась встречать гостей. 

Вежливость штурмовиков объяснялась двумя факторами. Первым были большие крайт-драконы по периметру дворца царицы Татуина ("Ой, да ладно, я только царствую, но не правлю! Ну почти...") — у Зубастика за последние пару лет появились братик, Анкалагон, и сестричка, Жезтырнак.

Вторым фактором, как ни странно, было напутствие лорда Вейдера.

Вейдер уже два года как знал, где скрывается Оби-Ван Кеноби, и не предпринимал на этот счет примерно ни фига. Кеноби проводил изгнание на Татуине, что уже было наказанием. А еще он, будучи на службе у Крайт-Драконьей Матери, регулярно страдал, что Вейдера вполне устраивало. Смерть — это слишком просто, вжух — и все, это можно сделать в любой момент, а пока Вейдер наслаждался тем, что подрядил одного из менеджеров среднего звена, вербовавших на Татуине молодняк для пехоты и летной академии, присылать ему голофоточки мрачного Оби-Вана, выбиравшегося из кучек драконьего дерьма, или по вечерам в кантине рыдающего в кумыс от нелегкой жизни.

Когда ему доложили, что от крейсера отделилась спасательная капсула без признаков жизни, Вейдер сразу же понял, куда принц упрятал чертежи, и отправил отряд на песчаную помойку. Поскольку просто прочесывать пустыню заняло бы слишком много времени, а сроки горели, он сразу же направил их к тирану Татуинскому. Мать Крайт-Драконов уже закончила школу и недавно начала аккуратно интересоваться, насколько сложно новым системам в составе Империи получить места в сенате. Вейдер на это честно написал ей в ответном письме, чтобы она на многое не рассчитывала. 

— Идите сразу на поклон к местной царице, Лее, Матери Крайт-Драконов, по этим координатам. Скажете, что вы по поводу кражи интеллектуальной собственности Империи — она радеет за справедливость, посодействует в поисках. 

Вейдер, вообще-то, рассчитал правильно. Если бы штурмовики пришли к Лее раньше, дроиды отправились бы в лапы Империи. Кража интеллектуальной собственности — это серьезно. Но дроиды успели первыми, у Леи были чертежи Звезды Смерти, а еще ей, оказывается, надо было спасать брата. 

И поэтому Лея с непробиваемым лицом заявила, что ее драконьи деточки найдут искомое, а отряд может поехать в Анкорхед, отдохнуть. 

— Я найду вашу интеллектуальную собственность, но взамен я рассчитываю на ответную услугу от вашего начальства. Вы ведь знаете, куда лорд Вейдер увёз злоумышленников?

— Так точно, Ваша Милость. 

— Отлично, — величественно кивнула Лея. — Вы свободны. 

Когда штурмовики ушли, Беру перестала делать вид, что раскладывает на столе для сабакка пасьянс. 

— Дорогая? У тебя есть какой-то план?

Лея растянула губы в нарочито пугающей улыбке, в лучших традициях своего папеньки. 

***

Люк не знал, что он еще мог сделать. 

Мастер Тано научила его закрываться, так что ничего важного он на допросе не сказал. Зная, что ему наверняка будут угрожать убийством его семьи, Люк сдал Вейдеру генерала Кеноби, который должен был уже свалить с Татуина вместе с планами Звезды Смерти. А потом начались вопросы про Альянс Повстанцев, вот только теперь почему-то никто не верил, что Люк не ведет дела с террористами. 

Увы, он недооценил кровожадность гранд-моффа Таркина, равно как и жгущее его зад желание испытать Звезду Смерти на полную мощь. 

— ...был прав, — смутно услышал Таркин из-за спины в момент своего триумфа. 

Обернувшись, Таркин, всё так же ухмыляясь, переспросил:

— Ещё раз, Ваше Высочество?

У Люка дрожали губы, пока он смотрел на то, что осталось от Альдераана, и в глазах у него стояли слёзы. Он доигрался. И его отец тоже. 

— Папа был прав, — четче повторил Люк, а потом сжал челюсть, сморгнул влагу с глаз и зло посмотрел на Таркина исподлобья. — Мочить вас всех надо безо всякой жалости. 

— Вы всё-таки признаетесь в государственной измене? — Таркин обрадовался еще больше. 

Вселенная словно почувствовала, что на головном мостике Звезды Смерти градус драмы превысил приемлемую отметку. Люк не успел ничего ответить. Двери с легким шипением открылись, и на мостик ступил протокольный дроид, который, не дождавшись разрешения, заголосил с интонациями подобострастного тви'лека:

— Пусть космическое счастье украсит твою жизнь, сейчас ты будешь лицезреть величайшую из цариц вселенной!

— Что он несёт? — сощурился Таркин.

— Кажется, я знаю, — негромко ответил Вейдер, всё еще придерживая Люка за плечо.

— ...Лея, Разбивающая Оковы, Мать Крайт-Драконов!

Дроид отошёл от двери и встал к ней боком, учтиво поклонившись. 

Если бы Люк не был так поглощён горем, он бы посмеялся: Мать Драконов была едва ли выше полутора метров ростом, и вообще выглядела не слишком внушительно. Он только надеялся, что генерал Кеноби был уже на Кристофсисе, и...

— Я нашла вашу интеллектуальную собственность, лорд Вейдер, — сдержанно улыбнулась Мать Драконов, доставая из поясной сумки знакомую Люку карту с чертежами.

— Нет! — воскликнул Люк.

— Мне передавали, что вам нужна услуга, — склонил голову Вейдер. — Но с сенатом вам уже никто не поможет, его распустили. 

— О, я давно забила на этот проект, вы в том письме достаточно ясно выразились, — отмахнулась царица Татуина. — Все проще. Я хочу, чтобы мне выдали моего заблудшего брата. 

— Не знал, что у вас есть брат, — пробасил Вейдер над ухом у Люка. — Он где-то на Кесселе?

— Так вот же он, — Мать Драконов улыбнулась чуть шире и посмотрела Люку прямо в глаза. 

— Я?!

— ОРГАНА?! — Вейдер и Таркин переглянулись в редком единодушном состоянии под названием "ахуй".

— Оказалось, Бен Кеноби выкрал моего брата-близнеца из семьи. Теперь ему не очень рады на моей планете. — Лея протянула Вейдеру планы Звезды Смерти и раскинула руки. — Я так рада, что ты нашелся, брат!

Люк, совершенно не понимая, что здесь, нахрен, происходит, обнял ее в ответ. 

Таркин, задумчиво постукивая пальцем по подбородку, пробормотал.

— Прямо как в "Зитме и Гитме".

— Скорее "Рами и Шьями", он был раньше, — поправил его Вейдер. 

— Никогда бы не подумал, что вы знаток набуанского кино. 

— Вам напомнить, откуда родом Их Величество Император?

— А, действительно. 

Лея тем временем, прекратив обнимать Люка, вежливо кивнула Вейдеру с гранд-моффом и сказала:

— Благодарю за сотрудничество.

Она развернулась к двери, взяв Люка за руку, но не успели они и шага сделать, как Таркин медово протянул:

— Не так быстро. Принц обвиняется в государственной измене. Мы не станем его отпускать. 

Лея отпустила ладонь Люка, сделала глубокий вдох и сказала: 

— Я ждала этих слов.

***

Если Мать Крайт-Драконов — действительно его сестра, то... огосе. У Люка не было слов. А у Леи не было либо страха, либо ума: вот так нагло войти на головной мостик Звезды Смерти, чтобы увести оттуда Люка, а когда их не захотели отпускать — взять в заложники Таркина. 

Люк с личным бластером гранд-моффа и протокольный дроид с энергетическим щитом времен Клонических Войн прикрывали ей спину, а Лея пятилась прочь от Дарта Вейдера, взяв Таркина в удушающий хват и приставив к его голове свой бластер. 

— Я немного разочарован, — с таинственной веселой ноткой в голосе обратился Вейдер к Лее. 

— Какого черта вы медлите, Вейдер? Убейте их, сейчас же! Вы же можете! — Таркину явно не нравилось, что из-за роста похитительницы ему приходится пятиться на полусогнутых. 

— Вам это не поможет, вы умрете раньше, — хмыкнул Вейдер.

— Отличная идея, пусть сдохнет, — с наигранной радостью сказал Люк.

— Ого, — присвистнула Лея и сладострастно выдохнула рядом с ухом Таркина, не сводя при этом взгляда с преследовавшего их Вейдера. — И что же ты такого натворил, что Дитя Цветов хочет твою голову?

— Взорвал Альдераан, — проговорил сквозь зубы Люк. 

Когда Лея на секунду отвлеклась, Вейдер вырвал бластер у нее из пальцев Силой... и тут же подтвердил свои подозрения: та дернула ладонью, и дуло снова оказалось у затылка Таркина. Лея с наигранным неодобрением покачала головой.

— Ну-ну, не надо так. Я ведь, знаете ли, и задушить его могу. 

— Так я и знал. Тебя тренировал Кеноби? Неплохие щиты, девочка. Но ты ещё не джедай. 

У трапа самой ужасной развалины, которую Люк только видел в жизни, Лея пнула Таркина сапогом под зад, Силой слегка повредила приборную панель на груди Вейдера, и они c Люком, отчаянно отстреливаясь, свалили со Звезды Смерти. 

— Ты правда моя сестра? — спросил Люк, растянувшись на полу. 

— Да, — сказала Лея, вставая над ним.

— Почему ты отдала им чертежи?

Лея пакостливо усмехнулась:

— Ты серьезно думал, что я не сниму с них копию?

***

Тем временем Оби-Ван уже успел связаться с Мон Мотмой, долететь до Явина вместе с копией чертежей и послать Лее координаты для прыжка. 

Люк не зря называл Альянс террористами: проанализировав чертежи, руководство Повстанцев пришло к выводу, что Звезду Смерти стоит взорвать к чертям вместе со всем ее многочисленным экипажем. Пока шло обсуждение, он сидел в углу зала, совершенно не по-королевски уткнувшись лицом в колени. Два миллиарда. Таркин одним ударов уничтожил два миллиарда разумных, за которых и Люк, и его — уже покойные — родители несли ответственность. 

И поэтому, когда начался набор в отряд самоубийц, которые должны были совершить рейд на Звезду Смерти, он попросил записать и его тоже. 

— Ваше Высочество? Не знал, что вы летаете, — вскинул брови командир красной эскадрильи. 

— Меня усыновили после того, как мои биологические родители погибли при столкновении с астероидом. — Оби-Ван, услышав это, стал усиленно делать вид, что его тут нет. — Как я мог объяснить матери, что хочу стать летчиком? — грустно улыбнулся Люк.

Тем временем в ангаре разгорался скандал. Лея хотела поучаствовать в налёте, потому что после того, что она отмочила, чтобы вытащить брата, Татуин вполне мог стать следующим в очереди на уничтожение. Соло, подбросивший её до Звезды Смерти, а затем до Явина, был категорически против. 

— Хотят погибнуть смертью храбрых — их право, — говорил Хан, нависая над Леей. — Я в этом участвовать не буду. И ты тоже! 

— Ты полетишь со мной бомбить Звезду Смерти! — Уставшая от полемики Лея повела рукой перед лицом, надеясь на волшебную силу майнд-трика.

— Не полечу, не действует на меня твое колдовство!

— Полетишь! — сказала Лея, пытаясь еще раз.

— Фигушки!

— Ладно. — Лея демонстративно сложила руки на груди. — Полечу одна. Истребитель мне тут точно предоставят. Эй, коммандер!

Хан с мрачным вздохом прикрыл глаза ладонью. 

***

Пока Таркин рвал и метал по поводу своего похода многоножки от мостика до ангара, Вейдер с датапада собирал информацию на выпускников школ Мос-Айсли и Анкорхеда этого года. Заинтриговало его набуанское кино с участием принца Люка и Матери Крайт-Драконов. 

Оби-Ван, Бейл Органа, разделение двойняшек, джедайские способности, Татуин... что-то подозрительное здесь вырисовывалось. 

_"Лея Скайуокер (Каср Алсуласил умм Танин бинт Энакин), высшие баллы по социологии, физподготовке и математическому анализу. Поведение..."_

Вейдер покачнулся. Нет, на Татуине у него точно были однофамильцы, но форс-юзер, вокруг которого ошивается Оби-Ван Кеноби, да ещё и с приставкой "освободительница, мать драконов, дочь Энакина"?

Так. То есть, Падме он тогда не убил, но сбылись его кошмары — она умерла при родах, иначе черта с два бы Лея оказалась на Татуине. И у них получились двойняшки. 

Ладно, принц Люк был тем ещё милягой, и Вейдер воспринимал его как ходячий генератор анекдотов (или мемов, как сейчас говорил молодняк). Даже если бы Бейл не разлетелся на космическую пыль, претензий (кроме статьи за похищение) за воспитание ребенка у Вейдера к нему не было.

А потом он стал планомерно вспоминать обо всех выкрутасах Леи и слухах, которые ходили вокруг Матери Крайт-Драконов. И, если бы у него после Мустафара все ещё росли волосы, тут же поседел бы, как Ларсы и Оби-Ван несколько лет назад. 

Его дочурка в пятнадцать лет приручила большого крайт-дракона, убила Джаббу Хатта и освободила всех рабов Татуина. 

Два года спустя драконов было уже три, и она любила с заливистым хохотом кататься на них вокруг Анкорхеда. 

Лея гоняла разнообразных охотников за головами и бывших шестерок Джаббы пинками, как Таркина сегодня. 

По слухам, она еще и собиралась замуж не то за тридцатилетнего контрабандиста, не то за его штурмана, вуки. 

А сегодня она нагло вошла на самый защищённый объект Империи через главный вход, взяла в заложники гранд-моффа и вышла — живой!

Энакин когда-то считал, что будет прикольно, если его ребёнок будет похож на него. Лея по характеру была как он, и даже хуже, и теперь Вейдер знал, что ни хрена это не прикольно, это ужасно.

Однако...

***

Лея в крайнем недоумении смотрела на свой комлинк, на который пришло письмо с электронного адреса лорда Вейдера. 

"Дочь,

Я очень тобой горжусь.  
Но ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ТАК БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА."

— Что за... БЕ-Е-Е-ЕН!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Элиф аир аб тизак - не повторяйте это в ОАЭ.  
> *"Зита и Гита" и "Рам и Шьям" - классическое индийское кино про потерянных близняшек.


	4. Chapter 4

После разговора с близнецами Оби-Ван, мрачный донельзя, пошел прогуляться: точное местонахождение Звезды Смерти ещё не вычислили, а общаться с кем-либо он не хотел, потому что на Лею немного обиделся. 

_— То, что Дарт Вейдер является моральным уродом — это не новость, — резюмировала Лея после краткого экскурса в историю падения ордена джедаев. — После этих милых подробностей с зарезанными юнлингами — за наше с Их Высочеством похищение большое тебе человеческое спасибо. Но Бен. Ты говорил, что вы были, считай, братьями. И при этом ты отрубил ему конечности и смотрел, как он горит заживо, ЧИТАЯ ЕМУ МОРАЛЬ вместо того, чтобы добить? Да ты просто конченый отморозок._

_— Меня другое волнует, — вставил свои пять кредитов Люк. — Вы с Йодой хотели, чтобы кто-то из нас сразил его в поединке? Опустим момент с Дартом Папой... Генерал, я не буду драться с инвалидом, это непорядочно._

_— Инвалидом? Может, мне тогда и Гривуса убивать не стоило? — оскорбился Оби-Ван._

_— Вы же отморозок, что с вас взять, — повторил за сестрой Люк._

И вот так, пылая обидой и возмущением, Оби-Ван нашел некие развалины, от которых фонило чем-то странным, и присел на обсидиановую плиту, помедитировать, отпустить в Силу эмоции. 

Увы, вскоре он почувствовал, как у него появилась компания, но глаз не открыл — только вздохнул тяжело, надеясь, что его оставят в покое. 

— Я — Экзар Кун, и я пробудился! — громко заявил о себе нарушитель спокойствия. 

— Доброе утро, Экзар-кун, я — Кеноби-сенсей, — ответил Оби-Ван, не открывая глаз. — Если ты тоже хочешь помедитировать, то тебе стоит помолчать. 

После недолгой паузы все тот же голос продолжил:

— Готовься, джедай, я захвачу твоё тело!

— Без обид, но, судя по голосу, ты не в моем вкусе, Экзар-кун. 

— У тебя _нет_ выбора, джедай!

Оби-Ван открыл глаза, свесил ноги с плиты и, не скрывая возмущения, сложил руки на груди. 

— Молодой человек, вы вообще в курсе, что полагается за изнасилование по УК Галактической Империи? И если ты считаешь, что со мной это прокатит, советую тебе подумать ещё раз. 

Призрак ситха четырёхтысячелетней выдержки впал в лёгкий ступор. Джедаи за эти долгие годы, видимо, совсем охамели. 

***

Люк знал, что он очень круто летает, однако он должен был прикрывать спину командиру вместе с Красным-7, и не рассчитывал оказаться у нужной шахты в одиночку, с протонной торпедой наготове и зависшим над ним Тысячелетним Соколом, прикрывавшим его от имперских истребителей. Он хотел кары для гранд-моффа Таркина, а не убийства тысяч разумных одним выстрелом! Так что он настроился на имперскую частоту и своим лучшим "сенатским" голосом объявил:

— Эвакуируйтесь немедленно! Я взорву эту станцию!

— Люк, какого хрена ты делаешь? — заворчала Лея ему в наушник. 

— Органа? — хмыкнул веселящийся бас Вейдера из приёмника. Он завис позади Люка в своем улучшенном СИДе, на него были нацелены все пушки Тысячелетнего Сокола, и ситуация в точности повторяла мандалорскую дуэль из "Джедай, ситх и сволочь". — Ну давай, стреляй, я посмотрю. 

— Вейдер, прекратите брать его на слабо! — возмутился Таркин, подключившийся к той же волне после угрозы Люка.

— Вы все умрёте! — чуть менее уверенно сказал Люк. 

— Отличная идея, — продолжал издеваться Вейдер. — Поддайся Тёмной стороне. Убей их всех.

— Вейдер!!!

— И убью. 

— Да-да, давай, я жду.

— Да вашу ж мать, — устало выдохнула Лея, потянулась Силой и нажала на спуск вместо Люка. Торпеда беззвучно скользнула в вентиляционную шахту. — Всё, полетели отсюда.

— Лея! Что ты сделала?! — завопил летевший с ней нос к носу подальше от станции Люк.

— Я решила нашу проблему, — спокойно ответила Лея, поднимаясь из отсека для стрельбы в рубку. 

— Ты тиран!

Где-то позади Звезда Смерти превратилась в фейерверк. 

***

— Босс, эй, босс, вы в порядке?

— ...

— Да ладно вам, я тоже не думал, что он выстрелит. "Занимайтесь любовью, а не войной", ну надо же!

— А чо, круто, что эту дуру взорвали!

— Ага, там ангар был стрёмный, и кормили не очень. 

— И Таркин — сучара. Вам же он тоже не нравился, босс?

— ...Разговорчики отставить. 

— Есть, босс!

***

Дорогой Учитель вопил по голосвязи долго, визгливо и обстоятельно, хотя всю его двадцатиминутную речь можно было сократить до лаконичного "распни его, распни!" — чего Вейдер делать, конечно же, не собирался. С легкой желчью припомнив, как Падме отшила его с предложением править галактикой, он послал Лее ссылку на защищённый канал с припиской "и брата своего тоже добавь". 

**Дарт Батя:** Дети, у меня к вам деловое предложение.

 **Царица песков:** Внимательно?

 **Дарт Батя:** Кто хочет помочь папе скинуть Императора и править галактикой?

 **Симба_принц_Куатский:** Спасибо, я против насилия.

 **Дарт Батя:** Смешно.

 **Симба_принц_Куатский:** Т_____т

 **Царица песков:** Я заинтересована. А почему вы сами этим не занялись?

 **Дарт Батя:** Фу, политика. 

**Царица песков:** xD

 **Симба_принц_Куатский:** Ваши Императорские Величества, не хочу вас расстраивать, у нас проблема. За генералом Кеноби ходит призрачный мужчина с татуировкой на лбу и угрожает захватить его тело, генерал называет его Экзар-кун. Этот Экзар-кун, как выражается жених Леи, дюже мутный тип. 

**Дарт Батя:** Кун — это не онорифик, это фамилия. Валите оттуда, быстро, и сбросьте на его храм пару ракет с орбиты, должно помочь. 

**Дарт Батя:** ТАК, МИНУТОЧКУ, КАКОЙ ЕЩЁ ЖЕНИХ

 **Царица песков:** Вот именно, какой ещё жених? Так, еблекореш. 

**Симба_принц_Куатский:** Капитан Соло очень расстроится.

 **Дарт Батя:** Императрица не может выходить замуж за каких-то там контрабандистов.

 **Царица песков:** Перечитайте правила шахмат: Императрица может ходить как хочет. Кстати, а я смогу клонировать себя и посадить своих клонов в суды и полицию, чтобы победить коррупцию?

 **Дарт Батя:** Без проблем. 

**Царица песков:** ＼(￣▽￣)／

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * для тех, кто не в курсе, Вейдера и Муфасу озвучивал один и тот же актёр.


End file.
